Teasing Can Lead to Kisses, It's True
by spiritrush
Summary: When some Slytherins start to make fun of Remus, Sirius starts to get worried. And Remus is probably going crazy, falling in love, or maybe both. Marauder era, RLSB slash. The teeny-tiniest bit of angst, but overall pretty fluffy. Sweet ending. :3
1. It's nothing to be ashamed of

Disclaimer: I own a boxed set of the first four books. But I have no rights to Harry Potter whatsoever. :(

Warnings: Language and slash.

**A/N: Behold, my first ever Remus/Sirius fic! :D These two make the most adorable pairing, so I HAD to write my own story of how they came to realize they are perfect for each other. :3 Read on, fanfic-lovers! **

Remus Lupin pushed open the door to his dorm with a sigh, shoulders sagging oh so slightly. Sirius Black, the only other occupant of the room at the time, immediately looked up with a hint of concern etched on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" replied Remus in an unconvincing tone, walking sulkily over to his bed and sitting down with a _plunk_.

"Moony, come on. Sighing, trudging footsteps, denial (and I a very weak one at that, I might add)… I'm not a complete moron, something's obviously bothering you." Sirius looked at his friend with worried, raised eyebrows.

The other boy heaved another sigh, giving in. "Okay, something is upsetting me. But promise you won't freak out or laugh!" he said, slowly facing the dog animagus.

"I'll try not to," Sirius grinned cheekily.

Remus rolled his eyes but soon he became sheepish and looked down at the floor. "Okay, well… it's kind of embarrassing... er…"

"Just spit it out."

The werewolf sighed for the third time and looked up at Sirius. "Well… some Slytherins were making fun of me–"

"What! How dare they, those bastards! Rem, you don't have to be ashamed of that-"

"Sirius, you haven't even let me explain!" Remus shouted to cut off his friend. "It- it wasn't really serious, it just made me embarrassed." His words faded softly as he turned his head to the ground once more.

Sirius looked at him empathetically, not even bringing up the "No, _I'm_ Sirius" pun. "Are you sure it's no big deal?"

Remus nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Okay. So… why were they teasing you?"

"Well…" he breathed, "I- I'veneverbeenkissed."

"You've never been kissed?" Sirius repeated at normal talking speed, a laugh echoing off his words. "_Not once_?"

Remus shook his head. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he pouted.  
"I never promised anything," said a smug Padfoot. "But don't be ashamed Moons, there's nothing wrong with it. I was just surprised _you've _never been in a lip lock."

"Why _me_? Are werewolves suddenly _sexy_ according to the teen population?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius gave him a look for bringing up the werewolf card. "_No_, you're just quite attractive." The way he said it was casual and innocent, but when his eyes met Remus' he looked away, lips curved slightly and a faint blush warming his cheeks.

"Uh- th-thanks…?" Remus shifted uncomfortably. Did Sirius just _blush_? At _him_? After calling him _attractive_?

Years of awkward silence seemed to pass until Sirius finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, I've gotta head to Quidditch practice now, so I'll uh, see you later Moony." And then he was gone.

Remus just stared after him, mouth slightly agape. Exactly _what_ just happened?

_He said I was attractive!_ a suspiciously hopeful-sounding voice said inside his head.

_So? It doesn't mean anything! Come on, Sirius isn't _gay!_ Acknowledging somebody's good looks doesn't mean they want to snog you!_ another voice bit back.

_ Wait, __**huh**__? Who said anything about snogging?_

_ It was kind of implied._

_ Wha-! No it wasn't! I- I'm not __**gay**__! And Padfoot isn't either! …So what __**was**__ that blush about? _

The werewolf shook his head, trying to clear his head. Stupid bickering internal thoughts… which certainly did NOT make him a lunatic…

No, he did not like Sirius in that way. That was just… stupid.

Grumbling words under his breath (something along the lines of _"I'm not crazy… I'm not gay… Stupid bickering internal thoughts…")_, he grabbed his bag and set off to the library. He needed something else to occupy his mind. Something other than the cold laughter of Slytherins and the pink tint of his best friend's cheeks.

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter! You like so far? **

**This whole thing is probably going to be about 8 chapters, each chapter around this length. I'll try to update to next chapter really soon. Unfortunately, I'm sick right now (sore throat, yucky cold), so I haven't felt like doing much. :( However, reviews not only motivate me tremendously, but they seriously (Siriusly!) make my day. :) The longer, the better! –winkwinknudgenudge-**


	2. The universe has it out for me!

Disclaimer: Remus x Sirius would be canon if I owned HP, you know that, silly child!

Warnings: The usual~

**A/N: FINALLY, the second chapter. It's taken way too long, I'm so so sorry, don't hate me. x_x But school has been a royal b****, and I'm currently lacking motivation.**

**Please excuse any typos, I'm typing this while I should be getting ready for bed. ^^;**

Remus breathed in the musty smell of old books mixed with a hint of ink. He loved everything about the library – the pages and pages of knowledge, the quietness, even the layers of dust that tickled his nose.

He put down his books at his usual spot – a comfy little corner where people hardly ventured – and began to walk along the shelves, searching for nothing in particular. His fingers gently brushed against the book spines, wiping away any traces of the before-mentioned dust. Slowly, his troubles began to ebb away.

Suddenly, a book caught his eye and he pulled it from the shelf. Though it was of average size (or as "average" a book could be in the sea of pages known as the library), the color of it was striking. It was a deep, swirling blue-black sprinkled with white glow-y dots that seemed to actually _shine._ After a few moments one would realize it depicted the night sky, that the "dots" were actually stars.

Remus smiled. It really was beautiful. And he realized he could name almost every celestial body that was shown. Without even consciously meaning to, his hand ghosted over the cover and his finger settled on a single star.

_Sirius, the dog star._

A few moments later, he snapped himself out of his trance, trying to understand what he just did, what he had just thought. "Why are you acting so weird?" he asked himself, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

Almost as if his subconscious was answering him, a vivid image crept into his mind. It was Sirius, with those silver eyes that shone even brighter than his namesake… and that lighthearted smile… and…

_No! No, no, __**no**__, stop that! You are __**not**__ falling for you best friend!_

_ Are you sure?_

_ Y-yes!_

"Great," Remus muttered, "arguing with yourself again. Nice, Moony."

Somewhat harshly (which he would have regretted were he not so aggravated), the lycanthrope opened the star-book that he still held in his hands.

_Words_, he thought. _I just need to read some nice, intelligent, informational words to get that __**dog**__ out of my head._

So when he opened the book, you can imagine it was much to his dismay when he saw the pages of the book were blank.

"Huh?"

Frustratedly **(A/N: Is that even a word?)**, Remus practically tore through the book.

_Blank?_

Then, thank Merlin, he saw a blur of ink, and he rushed to it like a moth rushes to a candle's flame.

His face fell soon, however, for when he opened the book to that one ink-marked page, he saw that all it contained was a single hand-scrawled message:

"Open your mind and follow your heart. Denying yourself what you want because you're afraid doesn't hurt anybody more than it does yourself."

Remus exasperatedly sighed, closing the book and returning it to the shelf. It seemed like the universe was purposely trying to him think about his "Sirius dilemma" (as he just now officially dubbed it).

_What do you want from me?_ He silently asked "the universe," looking up towards the heavens.

The poor werewolf walked over to the table where he had set down his bag and sat himself down in a chair.

_Maybe it was a sign_, he thought. _Maybe you should take that message's advice._

But that prompted questions he didn't want answer. Self-realizations he didn't want to face.

_What do you really want? And why are you afraid?_

Remus rested he elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, somewhat symbolizing a sense of self-defeat. **(A/N: Hey, alliteration! I didn't even mean to do that!)**

Well, he might was well admit it to himself. Pushing it away wasn't working so well.

"I like Sirius. More than a friend. There you go, Universe." He looked up at the heavens again. "I said it. I'm not sure how, but I've fallen for Sirius Orion Black."

Whether second or ages passed b, Remus wasn't sure, but eventually he decided that crouching over like was doing couldn't be good for his posture. He'd go back to his dorm to get a head start on his homework ("who cares if it's not due until next week?"), or at least to lie down for a bit.

He was just about to be on his way when a cruel voice called out to him, almost making him fall over in surprise.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Little Mister Bookish Never-Kissed."

Remus' golden eyes widened as he looked into the cold, sneering faces of a few Slytherins.

_**Shit.**_

**A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. You must really hate me now. :P**

**Especially since that was a rather crappy chapter, bleh. x_x I really don't like the whole thing with the "starbook," bleh. In fact, I really don't like most of my writing – blame my stupid perfectionist-self. Which is why I need encouragement if you want this story finished! REVIEW, let me know if this story is actually semi-good and suggest how I can make it better! :) I'll love you forever, and it'll give me motivation to update. **


End file.
